Eye of the Wolf
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Laura Alden had always lived her life as a loner, a shadow of her rich and wealthy family. But, when she meets one of her father's publishing workers, her life goes down a path where it will be changed forever. *Retelling of the 1994 movie, "Wolf" from the point of view of Laura Alden, played by Michelle Pfeiffer.
1. All Alone Am I

Disclaimer: I do not own "Wolf" or its characters. They are property of Columbia Pictures and its associates.

"Eye of the Wolf"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"All Alone Am I"

It seemed like my entire life had come crashing down as I watched the man of my dreams assume the body of a werewolf and run off into the woods. Feeling as though I had lost him forever, I just knelt down and cried for a good long while. I don't know how long I had been crying, but it felt like an eternity. For the past few days, I had started to fall in love with this man, even though I strongly denied it. All my life I had dealt with the hardships that had come as the daughter of a corporate raider who had just conquered a publishing firm.

What was I you may ask? Well, I was his daughter, a daughter who was ignored for a good part of my life by him. But, I knew that he would be coming soon because two of his guards were dead and the man who had assumed the same powers as my lover was also dead, but not before he had tried to rob me of my virginity.

Realizing that time was of the essence, I rose to my feet and walked slowly back my cottage that my father kept for me. It was all deathly quiet as I walked towards my cottage, the sounds of my high heels piercing the silence that surrounded the scene of what just happened. I could only think of the consequences that I may have to endure and if I did have to endure them, then I would never see the love of my life again. I walked into my bedroom and took a good long look in the mirror, staring at the torn white blouse and black skirt that I was now wearing.

As I stared at my tattered clothes in the mirror, I thought to myself as I sat back down on the edge of my bed that I needed to get out of these torn clothes before my father and the police would arrive to question me of what I was doing at the time of the crime. However, I began to think of my life, a life that had been through one of the most turbulent periods out of any normal young woman.

To begin with, I was born to my father, Raymond Alden, a well-known corporate raider and publishing tycoon in New York and my mother, Elizabeth, a well-known pediatrician. Throughout my childhood, I always the one who got looked down upon the most by my father, although he did love me a lot like all my other siblings. In fact, when I was six years old, he got me my first horse and I took a very keen interest in horseback riding. For six years, I had the distinction of competing in horse shows across the New York state and my siblings would always admire me for who I really was.

My mother was always the one who supported me during my childhood, always being there for me whenever I needed her. But, as they always say, all good things must come to an end. When I was at a horseshow in Buffalo, my mother was on her way to one of my competitions when she was hit by a car while walking from the hotel she was staying at. When I received the news, I was devastated and in the years since, I slowly gave up horseback riding competitions and turned to drugs and alcohol, distancing myself from my older siblings and younger brother. I started to hang out with the wrong crowd as you might call it. Between the times I was 12 until the time I was 18, I ended up in jail six times for drug possession and the more that I ended up in jail, the more I ended up being distanced from my father.

Many years went by since my childhood and now here I am, a beautiful young woman of 36 years living in various apartments around the New York area since I don't have the money to buy a place of my own. Whenever I came back to our estate, I would always stay in one of the guesthouses, away from my father who was always working. It was during this time that my younger brother, Matt, was diagnosed with a personality disorder and the year before this story began, I came home one day to find him dead on the kitchen floor. He had taken his own life and for the second time in my life, I had lost someone very close to me.

Yes, it seemed that the loss of my mother and brother only added to my miseries and after my brother's funeral, I walked down to the beach overlooking the lake and looked out in the distance, wondering when my time would come. My pets were all buried here and I wondered as well when I would be joining them. We were not a very religious family, but I always spoke to God and wondered whether my time would indeed come and he would always tell me that my life was not yet completed until I found a mate to call my own.

After Matt's death, I had decided to live out my life on the estate in the cottage that I had occupied. My only companion here was Fleeting Ways, my horse that I had considered my only friend in the years since the deaths of my mother and brother.

It was here on this property that my life was changed forever and it all started one night in March where my father was hosting a grand party at the mansion for members of his publishing firm. I was inside my cottage and decided to go sit outside with a glass of wine and take in the cool night air. Throwing on my brown coat, I walked outside and sat down on the bench looking up at the clear night air that was right above me. My father had invited me to attend his party, but I turned down the offer. He knew that I wasn't like all like Henry and Caroline my older siblings and seemed that I would never be like them at all. On this night, God told me that there would be a man who would want to leave his wife because his wife would cheat on him and that he would be setting his sights on me.

At first, I didn't want to believe him, given the fact that I had many men who only admired me for my beauty and not for my abilities that made me who I am. Suddenly, I heard a noise in one of the bushes and I saw a middle aged man in pain, sitting down and clutching his chest.

"He needs help," I thought to myself and got up off the bench and walked over towards him. Perhaps a drink of my wine would help him. I got behind him and stuck my hand down in front of him with the drink in it, placing it in front of his face.

"Drink it," I said to him and he took the drink and finished it off. Once he was done, I patted him on the shoulder and walked away from him. "Good boy."

I stood on the edge of the entrance to my yard and smiled at him as he looked over at me. The pain he had was gone, but he was still weak and I could see it in his eyes. He was much older and I could tell that he was also married, but I didn't comment on it.

"I'm afraid I finished your drink," he said remorsefully, placing the glass down next to him. But, it really didn't matter to me as I wanted to create small talk to get his mind off of the pain and my father's party.

"What are you, the last civilized man?" I remarked sheepishly, thinking that the comment he had just made was amusing to me.

"I'm just embarrassed," he replied, feeling very low. However, given the fact that I was once a part time psychiatric nurse, I could understand his feelings. From the time I was 21 when I graduated from nursing school to the time I was 35, I was a psychiatric nurse in Manhattan and dealt with people who were mentally ill and did not belong in society as it was.

"Half the people I know are on Thorazine," I chuckled to myself silently. "So your little anxiety attack barely arouses my interest."

The man chuckled and looked over at me, admiring my body and my personality for the most part. Although, I wasn't in the mood to be hearing something like that.

"You're very kind," he said, although I refused to accept it, given how my life was much rockier than this man's life was. He seemed to have it all: a job and a marriage to a much older woman and I was alone and at an age where most women would be happily married and raising families.

"No, I'm not," I replied walking off the steps slightly. "I'm Laura Alden, Alden's my father."

The man smiled at this, knowing that I was the daughter of his boss. In his mind, he could sense a little bit of my father in me, although I tried to hide it from him.

"I'm Will Randall," he replied.

"Nice to meet you," I remarked, staring at him while biting on my lip. "But, you're not an easy guy to surprise, are you?"

Once again, Will chuckled as he once again looked at me for my beauty and not my smarts.

"Not tonight," he said. Then, he seemed to have something on his mind and I wanted to find out what it was.

"He'd just fire you, didn't he?" I asked as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Demoted, I think, is the word," Will said, seemingly defeated. "I've been offered a choice between no job and a job that no one would want."

"So, what will you do?" I asked him, wondering what his future would hold. He then smiled again and looked down at the ground.

"I'll probably take the job that no one would want," he said, looking back up at me after staring at the ground for a moment there. "I don't have the courage to be jobless at my age."

To me, I'd always like hard working men and that they should have a job as much as hard working women do. Although I didn't know it at the time, I was starting to get an attraction to him as he was now starting to get an attraction to me.

"Old guy, huh?" I remarked after hearing the comment.

"Yeah, old guy," Will sighed as he got to his feet, knowing that my father and his guests were waiting for him. "Well, I'd better get back."

Will attempted to walk, but he stumbled over and I walked over to him to break his fall and in doing so, he placed his hands on my breasts, much to my annoyance. Underneath the green shirt and light green undershirt I was wearing, I had on a new bra and it was already being ruined.

"Was that on purpose?" I asked him and realizing what he had done, backed away in embarrassment. He thought that his wife was going to scream at him for doing what he did, but I didn't mind that whatsoever.

"Oh, God, no," he said embarrassingly. "You're perfectly safe, I'm married."

So, my suspicions were indeed true. He was married and I was single, but I didn't know how long it would be this way.

"And that makes you perfectly safe?" I said to him.

"Well, yes," he replied, still looking at my breasts as he felt the strong attraction towards me. I then saw that he needed to be spruced up a little, given the fact that my father liked people who looked presentable to the public.

"You'd better clean yourself up if you're going to face the crowd," I said and I pulled out a cloth from my coat and handed it to him as he wiped the sweat off of his face while I dusted off his jacket. After a few moments, he was cleaned and I patted his face.

"There you are, dear," I said. "All ready for company."

"Thank you," he said and walked off back to the party as I watched him leave. There was something about him that I found to be attractive. In fact, Fleeting Ways began to whinny wildly as Will walked off, almost as if to sense that he had a presence that was unlike anything I had ever seen before.

Little did I know how much this man that my father had just fired, would change my life forever…


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter 2

"Getting to Know Each Other"

My meeting with Will Randall was eager at first, but then as I laid asleep in my bed that night, I could not but wonder about something. When Will was present, Fleeting Ways would go crazy meaning that Will had an animal instinct about him. There was much more to him than met the eye and I knew that had he not been married, perhaps he could have been the right one for me. But, then again, dating a married man who is also one of my father's employees would not be right. If we were going to be together, it would be just as friends and nothing more.

The next morning, I got up and headed over to the barn so I could get Fleeting Ways out for a walk around the corral. Fleeting Ways was like my only friend aside from all the other people that I knew. As I got him ready, I'd figure to have a small conversation with him in regards to what had happened the night before.

"You know something, Fleeting," I said as I got him ready. "There is something strange about that man we'd met last night. It's like he has an instinct: an instinct that I can't seem to figure out."

I adjusted his saddle and walked him outside towards the corral and then he'd suddenly balked and I had to restrain him. I could see that Will was nearby, but after a moment, Fleeting calmed down and was back under my control.

"You see?" I said to him as I mounted. "That's it. Every time he comes here, you act crazy. Sooner or later, I will have to find the truth. Come on, let's go."

So, we trotted into the corral and I allowed Fleeting Ways to stretch his legs as much as possible. Fleeting was a good horse and was very obidient into what I wanted him to do and what I didn't want him to do. Just then, I saw Will walk out of my father's mansion and towards his car when he suddenly turned and saw me riding. Just then, Fleeting Ways began to go crazy and reared on her two legs causing me to fall over onto the ground below. Fearing for my safety, Will ran over to me and helped me get back up.

"You all right? You all right?" he asked very gently, but I wasn't very happy with what had just happened. After all, I could have been seriously hurt from a fall like that and I was quick to show my displeasure towards what had happened.

"Are you crazy?" I snapped, still in shock from the fall. "Don't you have enough brains to stay away from animals when they are frightened of you?"

"I didn't know it was me they were frightened of," he protested, but of course, I am not an idiot when it comes to animals being scared. I lived my entire life with them and knew exactly how they felt and what not.

"Are you an idiot?" I remarked, staring at him coldly. "You nearly stampeded the horses at the party last Monday. Can't you see that animals are disturbed by your presence?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to say hello," remarked Will. Just then, my father came out when he saw me fall of Fleeting. Although we were never really close, he still loved me for who I was and nothing more.

"You're not hurt, I hope," he said as he walked over towards me and Will. "You haven't fallen since you were 12."

He then saw Will and I knew that he and my father had yet another business conversation in the mansion. That was the weakness of my father, he was always working and never got a chance to spend any time with me whatsoever.

"I see you are still here," he said to Will. "Are you lost on getting out of here?"

"No," I replied, trying to stand up to Will. "We were talking."

My father then remembered that he had Henry and Caroline coming for lunch today and thought that maybe I would join them.

"Your brother and sister are coming for lunch today," he said to me."I'd told them you'd join us if you wanted to."

But, I had other plans in mind and I knew that Will needed to have some company, away from my father. I thought that this would be the perfect time for us to get together and get to know each other a little more.

"Then again," he said, seeing that Will was present. "Perhaps maybe you and Mr. Randall should get to know each other a little better, since you seem to have something for one another."

"Maybe I shall," I replied as I placed my arm under Will's. "Shall we go?"

"We will miss your company, my dear," he said as we walked off towards my cottage. As we walked, my father could see that there was something more to Will than met the eye, but didn't investigate it further. I was old enough to take care of myself and he knew it.

Meanwhile, we walked up to my cottage and went into the living room, although I'd felt bad since I didn't have any food in the cottage for us aside from Peanut Butter and Jelly as well as a carton of milk. Nevertheless, Will was very impressed by my living quarters.

"Your living place?" he asked, admiring the cottage as I took off my riding gloves.

"It's one of the guest houses," I replied, still flabbergasted by this sudden change of events. "I only stay here when I'm in town and I'm sorry but I realized that I have nothing but Peanut Butter and Jelly and a carton of milk. I'm afraid we'll have to cancel lunch."

Now, I wanted to make something perfectly clear here, I was definitely nervous when I said that. Sometimes the nerves can get the best of a person's mind and cause them to say things that we don't intend on saying. But, Will could see that I was nervous and felt that he needed to find the words that would calm me down.

"Are you serious?" he remarked, smiling and keeping his hands in his pockets, trying to act casual. "Peanut Butter and Jelly is mother's milk to me."

"Listen," I said, trying to get him to leave me alone. "Whatever you think is going to happen isn't. Please don't take anything for granted because we exchanged a few words the other night. You are nothing more than one of my father's employees and I am his daughter."

But, Will wanted to set the record straight on our relationship. In his mind, he saw me as more as a friend to him. In my mind, I saw him as an acquaintance.

"I don't take anything for granted Miss Alden," he said, still acting casual. "Except perhaps some small measure of civility from my hostess, like yourself."

Well, that sealed the deal, I changed out of my riding clothes and into a white sweater and a fresh pair of jeans as we dined on Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches. It wasn't enough, but it was doable and Will wanted to use this time to get to know me a little better.

"So, what do you do?" he asked me, wanting to get more of my background. But, I was very uncomfortable with talking about my past. It was a dark period in my life and I wanted to forget about by leaving it in the past and burying it very deep.

"Why do you care?" I asked as I munched on a PB and J sandwich. "My past was never really like yours to begin with."

"I don't," he replied. "I'm just making polite conversation that is all."

"I'd rather not discuss what I do," I said, drinking a glass of milk.

However, Will knew that I was hiding the truth about myself. In his mind, he could see that I was hiding something from him. But, he knew that I was someone who never really had a boyfriend to begin with. Given the fact that he was older and wiser of the matter, he decided to set the record straight with me.

"You know," he began. "I think I understand what you're like now. You're beautiful, but you think that men are only interested in you because you're beautiful. But you want them to be interested in you because you're you."

He then began to speak to me like a psychiatrist and diagnose exactly what was going on with me. Nevertheless, being the polite woman that I was, I allowed him to speak his mind.

"The problem is that," he continued. "Aside from that beauty, you're not very interesting: you're rude; you're hostile; you're sullen and you're withdrawn. I know that you want someone to look past all that at the real person underneath. But the only reason that anyone would bother to look past all that is because you're beautiful. Ironic, isn't it? Because in an odd way, you're your own problem."

Deep down, I was very shocked into what he had just said. Of course, I had to remember that Will was much older than me and he had dissected everything that made me who I am and presented them on the table like a lunch platter.

"Sorry, wrong line," I said, looking down at the table, acting casual although I was speechless by what he said. "I am not taken aback by your keen insight and suddenly challenged by you."

I dabbed my face with the napkin and then Will and I got up from the table and walked into the living room where we came across the pictures of my life that I always kept. They were basically all that I had since my mother and younger brother died.

"Are all of these you?" Will asked as he looked at the pictures. Many of them were family mementos of my past.

"Yes," I replied, picking up a ring that had belonged to my mother and looked down at it, longing for her to be here with me. "My father keeps this cottage empty just for me so that when I show up, I'll have a place to stay that's as far away from him as possible."

I then looked towards the pictures and began to explain to Will about them.

"Pictures were thrown in by the decorator," I explained as he noticed the picture of my mother. "He had a mawkish side."

"Is this you?" he asked, looking down at it as I got up off the sofa.

"That's my mother," I replied, revealing the truth behind it to Will. "She died when I was 12."

"I'm sorry," sympathized Will, feeling slightly sorry for me. He then turned the page of my photo album and came across the pictures of Matt, before he became crazy and mentally insane. "And this?"

"My brother, Matt," I said to Will, walking over to him as he continued to look down at the album. "He died last year."

Will then suddenly remembered about Matt's death as it had happened a year ago. He didn't go to the funeral and in fact, there was no funeral. My father had him cremated and scattered in the lake.

"Yes," he muttered to me. "I remember that he had some kind of an accident of some nature."

"No, he killed himself," I explained. "He was diagnosed with borderline schizophrenic and well, I guess he got tired of the title. He lived with me on and off, but, he was nice for a little brother."

The pain of losing Matt was still fresh in my mind and I had to walk away for a moment to get the thoughts out of my head.

Our visit was not over and little did I know that Will had something to tell me as I threw on my brown coat and made our way down to the docks…


	3. A Tense Luncheon

Chapter 3

"A Tense Luncheon"

While I had my peanut butter and jelly sandwich lunch with Will, the rest of my family were in the mansion where my father was wondering why I decided not to join them for their lunch. It turns out that my father and I were never really on good terms since my mother died when I was 12. Although he seemed to try, I have never really given him a chance, probably because I thought he valued his business and my other siblings over me.

"I don't understand it," he said to Henry and Caroline as they had lunch. "I just cannot seem to get through to your sister. All I want is for her to spend time with all of us."

"Perhaps maybe Laura doesn't want to forgive you just yet," replied Caroline, cutting into her meat. "All that she did was for attention, but it wasn't kind of the attention that you thought she would give you."

The rest of my family fell silent at the thought. But, Caroline was right. All I ever wanted was attention. I am the oldest in my family after all and I thought that because of this position, I would be first in line to get whatever family heirlooms that we had.

"It's really rather sad," said Henry. "I know Laura brings ill on herself, but don't you think maybe part of the situation between you and her is some of your own doing, dad?"

This caused my father to drop whatever he was about to eat and stare at my brother. As far as my father was concerned, he thought that I was the one who was the instigator, not him.

"In what way is that?" he remarked, staring at Henry. "What do you think I have done to cause my oldest child to push me away?"

"Well, don't you remember all the times that she has ended up in jail for drug possession?" said Henry. "All she wanted was love, love from you whereas mom always gave her love. She took drugs for a reason, dad. It was her way of expressing her wanting of loving you to death, a love you never have given her."

This caused my father to nearly lose his temper. Although we never really spent time together, Henry was always the outspoken one in the family. It was Henry and Caroline after all that went onto college and earned degrees in their respective fields of psychology and political science.

"Do you want to know why Laura and I are not on speaking terms?" he said crossly, twiddling his utensils. "All I ever taught you all was that if you want the attention you deserve, then you have to show me that you are capable of giving it to me. The only reason why I give you attention was because you two are the only ones to have finished your education and go on to have successful careers. I wanted all the best for the four of you, but it just didn't work that way."

At that moment, my father calmed down as he took a sip of his favorite red wine. Before I continue, it's important to remember that my father also had high blood pressure and our family doctor had warned him about getting highly stressed. Giving the fact that Henry held a degree in psychology, he was the one who always had to calm my father down.

"Dad, remember your high blood pressure," he said. "Don't let this get to you."

As much as he wanted to, my dad knew that his health was important and at that moment, he calmed down greatly.

"I know, I know," he said. "But, all I want to spend time with your sister. There must be a reason to why Laura is acting the way she is acting to me. Could it be that maybe I was too harsh on her after your mother died? Or could it be that I just got wrapped up in my job so much?"

My father then got up from the table and walked over to a picture of me when I was younger. He could see that I was far from the perfect girl that was in the picture. But, that was then and this is now. I am a 36 year old woman now, free to do whatever I want.

"You know something?" he sighed to Henry and Caroline. "Maybe I take back what I said a few moments ago. Supposedly Laura was suffering from your brother's suicide last year and there was something that she never told me, something that I refused to listen about."

"How about this, dad?" suggested Caroline, walking over towards him. "Why don't you talk to her and that maybe you could reveal to Laura how you feel about her lately? That way, she can reveal to you why she did what she did."

My father then put the picture and looked back towards the cottage where he saw Will and I walk and head towards the lake that was right behind the cottage. My siblings saw my father sigh heavily as he turned back towards them.

"If only that it was that simple," he sighed, walking past Henry and Caroline. "I feel that maybe she is starting to develop a relationship with Mr. Randall."

This caused Henry and Caroline to stand in front of him with aghast looks on their faces. As far as they were concerned, they thought that I would end up with a person my own age and thought that my relationship with Will was that of a mutual friendship.

"You don't mean that Laura and Mr. Randall are going to develop a sort of romantic friendship?" gasped Caroline. "But, isn't Mr. Randall married?"

"He is," replied my father as he saw us disappear from sight. "But, maybe the marriage he has with his wife is not the same as it used to be. It's only a matter of time before I see what develops between the two of them."

Little did I know that was what was going to happen to me, since that Will was more than just a friend to me and that he would reveal much more than what met the eye.


	4. Sunset By the Lake

Chapter 4

"Sunset By the Lake"

By the time that I had finished showing Will around my cottage, we headed down to the lake where all of my pets were buried and where I would come down and at least think of my future life. This was the place where I had my most deepest thoughts, the place where I found sanctuary where my cottage or my father's mansion would not. The lake was very beautiful especially at sunset.

"This is where I used to come to bury my pets," I explained to Will as we sat on the beach. "And this is where I realized...that one day I would die. I would not only join them, but my mother and my little brother. This is my sanctuary, Will, the place where I would go for my solice and where I can think of my own thoughts and dreams. Standing right here, on this spot, I realized... that one day I would be over the rainbow."

At that moment, Will looked down at the ground before looking back up towards me with a look of worry in his eyes, almost as if he needed to tell me something.

"Laura," he said. "I want to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?" I replied, thinking that he was going to confess his love for me, despite the fact that he was married.

"A few days ago," he explained, looking up towards me. "Something happened to me. I was driving in New England, and I hit an animal."

"Oh, God," I gasped, suddenly thinking back to one of my pets who got hit by a car when I was eight. "What animal was it?"

"It was a wolf," he replied. "A gray wolf or something."

"In New England?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," said Will. "And when I tried to touch it, I thought it was dead. But then suddenly, out of nowhere, it bit me and went back into the woods before I even realized what had just happened."

Almost immediately, I could sense why my horse, Fleeting Ways, was frightened of Will earlier in the day. Will had a strange presence whenever animals were around him, almost as if he was a wolf himself. Still, that was the fascinating thing about Will.

"Did you get checked for rabies?" I asked, trying to hide my fascination.

"No, I'm fine," replied Will, scratching his head slightly. "But this is really going to sound insane. Since it happened, I feel as though the wolf..."

Will then took an enormous gulp as if he was going to tell me something embarrassing about himself.

"…Passed something along to me," he continued, rebounding himself. "A scrap of its spirit in my blood or something, I don't know. But, all of a sudden, my senses are all incredibly acute. I feel just so great, like that I'm just not the kind of person who walks around claiming that they are feeling great."

I could almost tell immediately that Will was starting to show me exactly what he was talking to me about. I was beginning to sense something, something that I could never have felt before in any other man I have met.

"I don't know what is happening to me," said Will, a hint of excitement in his voice. "But, I'm different, than most people now. I feel more…more alive…stronger, to an extent."

"Well, it sounds strange, but…" I started to say, before Will interrupted me.

"It's better than living in Bosnia," he interrupted, chuckling slightly. "It's not a very nice place this time of year. However, I was going to say that whatever it is, if you feel great that maybe you should just accept it as a gift, to an extent if you will."

Just then, I could tell that it was starting to get dark and slightly cold, which meant that we needed to get back inside. I knew that Will needed to get back to his wife, so I figured we could maybe have another meal together before he left.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I offered to Will as we stood up. "It's not peanut butter and jelly, I can assure you."

"Yes, of course," said Will, accepting my invitation. However, just as we started to make our way back, I suddenly saw him fall over forward and immediately jumped forward to keep him from falling over on his face.

"Are you all right?" I asked as Will turned towards me and slightly nodded.

"I think so," he replied weakly, as I swung my arm over his shoulder. "We'd better get inside."

"Can you walk?" I asked again and Will nodded. "Well, don't worry. You are talking to an almost-professional psychiatric nurse."

By the time that we got back to the cottage, I could tell immediately that Will was starting to feel very ill. I had a guest bedroom in the cottage that he could stay in and I helped him into the bedroom, took off his necktie and shoes and placed a thermometer in his mouth.

"Elevated," I said, taking the thermometer out of his mouth. "But, I think you will live. Is this the same kind of attack you had the other night?"

Will sighed and weakly looked back up towards me, almost as if to say that it didn't really matter. I could tell that he looked like he was thinking of something else besides being ill.

"No, I don't know," he sighed, looking up at my face with warm eyes. "But, don't get upset when I tell you this…"

He took in another heavy sigh and smiled back at me.

"You are beautiful," he said softly, as I smiled at the very nice compliment he gave me while he stroked the left side of my face. "And the nicest girl."

"Can you sleep?" I asked. "I don't think you really feel like eating right now."

"I can," replied Will.

"I've got bacon and eggs for breakfast tomorrow," I said, getting up from the bed. "You will need energy tomorrow if you are going to face my father again in that publishing house."

We both had to chuckle at this and soon, I saw Will was falling asleep and left the bedroom to let him sleep.

As I closed up for the night, I couldn't help but wonder. He told me I was beautiful, a word that no man, not even my own father or either of my brothers have ever said to me. Could it be that Will and I are destined to be together? No, it couldn't be. The man was married and told me that I was perfectly safe. Besides, I am an independent woman looking to aim at her own path of life.

Still, there was a lot more to this man that met the eye.


	5. The Next Morning

Chapter 5

"The Next Morning"

When I woke up the next morning and prepared breakfast for Will and myself, I was thinking of what Will had explained to me the previous night at the lake. The thought of being bitten by a wolf and then suddenly feeling like you are on top of the world didn't seem to make sense to me. Then again, he did scare Fleeting Ways to the point that I nearly got killed the day before.

Still, my fascination was fully there as Will was like someone that could be the someone that I could spend the rest of my life with. Nevertheless, he was married and one of my father's workers.

"Good morning, Laura," said a voice as I just finished cooking. I turned around to see Will having just woken up and looking like a million bucks. However, I couldn't help but take notice of a red spot on his shirt.

"Morning, Will," I replied, my eyes still locked on the red spot on his shirt. "I trust you had a good night's sleep."

"I did," he said, sitting down at the table and drinking coffee. "Probably the best night's sleep I had in a while."

However, as I served Will his breakfast, I needed to understand the cause of the red spot on his shirt. To me, looking at it closely, it looked to me like blood and it wasn't human blood, it seemed to me like animal blood.

"I, uh, couldn't help but notice," I said, as I joined Will at the table. "What is that spot on your shirt? It looks like you may have fallen or something. Did you fall last night?"

Will could see that I was on to him and almost immediately, the thought of his animal instincts were starting to show. His story about being bitten by the wolf and feeling like a million bucks was starting to make sense.

"I might have," he replied, eating into his breakfast. "I don't know how it could have happened. But after you left, I felt something strange and without even realizing it, I suddenly began to transform into a creature that is nocturnal if you will, almost like an owl."

"Would a man trying to be an owl leave that much blood on its neck?" I remarked, trying to make light of the situation. "Owls eat mice and other small animals and I highly doubt you would do such a thing."

Will stayed silent at the thought of what I had said to him and only responded by drinking a sip of his coffee. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his blackberry phone, looking down at the list of appointments that he had.

"What is that you have going on?" I asked. "My father must be expecting you at the publishing firm for a few meetings."

"It's nothing," he replied. "I just have an appointment with a witch doctor, if you will."

"A witch doctor?" I chuckled. "Who knew there were witch doctors in New York?"

"He's someone from India," said Will, taking another sip of coffee. "He specializes in super naturals and maybe he could help me."

At that point, Will rose to his feet and slowly began to make his way out of the kitchen. However, I one last thing I needed to say to him.

"Will," I asked, stopping him from leaving the kitchen. "Can you tell me how things go with this witch doctor? Do you think he could help you or something?"

"How about if I tell you over dinner tomorrow?" he said, turning back towards me. "I'm at the Mayflower hotel."

"I'll be at your hotel tomorrow evening at 6:00," I replied, although I couldn't help but wonder why Will wouldn't just come back to the cottage. Besides, he had a wife at home and why he was staying at a hotel was beyond me. However, he smiled and nodded at me before turning away and leaving me alone.

Nevertheless, when I went out for my morning ride with Fleeting Ways, I couldn't help but think that Will was trying to hide something from me, something that he doesn't want me to know about.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to me at the time, my father had a young employee that had just taken Will's position at the publishing firm that had smitten him in terms of the potential that he had in him.

"Have you accepted Eastern Europe, Stewart?" asked my father as he welcomed a young man with light brown hair into his office. "I figured it would be time since that Randall had refused to turn it down."

"It will be an honor to take this position, sir," said Stewart, sitting down at my father's desk. "I'm eager to learn about it."

My father sat back in his chair and smiled at this potential young employee that he was undertaking. To him, Stewart had potential, potential to one day lead his empire that he had built.

"Well, since you are so eager to take up this position, Swinton," he said. "I will immediately start to make arrangements for you to meet some of our representatives that are willing to meet and get to know you."

So, he handed Stewart a piece of paper that had a whole bunch of writing on it and then Stewart unhesitantly signed away on it, clarifying that he was going to take up this position.

However, little did I know that there was more to this character than met the eye and the only thing I remember next was that I had taken Fleeting Ways out for his morning ride when I saw this strange man staring at me, almost as if he was developing an attraction to me. Of course, I ignored his presence and continued riding, thinking of Will and his visit with the witch doctor.

Throughout the day, I continued to think of Will's visit with the witch doctor and as I went to bed that night, I knew that I would get my answer without realizing that tomorrow night would set forth a chain of events that would change my life forever.


	6. A Moment of My Time

Chapter 6

"A Moment of My Time"

When I woke the next day, I knew that this would be the night that Will would tell me about his time with the witch doctor. However, I couldn't help but wonder of Stewart Swinton, that young protégé of my father's that had his eye on me. Throughout the day, I waited for him to return, even as I took Fleeting Ways for his morning ride, I still waited for him to return and he didn't, thank goodness.

As the hours passed, I started to prepare for my date with Will at the Mayflower. I knew that we were going to be going to a nice restaurant in Manhattan, so I had decided on a white blouse and black knee length skirt with a matching short sleeved black jacket. By the time I had finished dressing, it was nearly 6:00pm, so I slid on my black high heels and threw on my brown coat and was just about to leave in my Range Rover when I suddenly heard a voice coming towards me.

"Laura?" called the voice and I turned to see my father walking towards me, having just come back from another day of running his publishing empire. "I just wanted to see you before I started my conference call. You look very beautiful this evening."

He just stood there examining me in the outfit I had chosen to wear for my date with Will. It was the first time that he ever complimented me, but in a sense it was too little, too late.

"Thanks," I replied. "That's probably the first time in a long time that you ever said something nice about me."

My father then looked down at the ground with a sad look on his face before looking back up towards me. I could tell he was sad, but I didn't say anything.

"Laura, I…" he began to say. "I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to start spending time with me again. I know that I've been a bad father to you and that if you could just forgive me for all the bad things that I have done to you."

I only responded by placing my purse in the back seat of my Range Rover and shutting the door. I thought that after all these years, you finally decide to apologize for all the times you have ignored me. I wouldn't have ended up in the situation that I have been in, if you had only decided to give me the attention that I deserved.

"Look, Dad," I sighed. "I know what you are expecting, but I don't know if it can work. I want to forgive you, but I can't right now. I know you don't want me in your life and…"

"Of course, I want to be in your life," he interrupted, feeling slightly shocked. "It's just that, your mother and I expected all of you to graduate from college and pursue careers that would be at my levels. Over time, I felt that maybe I was being too harsh on you."

"Maybe?" I remarked, feeling slightly aghast. "After mom died, I wanted a parental figure that would accept me for who I am and I never got it. You only focused on Henry and Caroline because of the fact that they have college degrees."

"That's not true," retorted my father. "Do you think I have chosen this position just to ignore you? Absolutely not, my daughter, I was a different man back then. When you come back tonight from meeting Mr. Randall, I want you to think about what we have just talked about and that I hope we can start anew."

I just stood there for a moment and then I opened the driver's door of my car and slammed it in his face. My father just stood there with his head lowered onto the ground and then he turned and slowly began to walk away towards his mansion, his empire and his kingdom. Without any more hesitation, I backed up and drove towards the Mayflower, trying to beat the evening rush hour that all of New York was infamous for.

However, I couldn't beat the traffic and ended up at the Mayflower hotel just before 6:30pm, thinking that Will was already there waiting for me. However, to my surprise, he wasn't there and after I told the front desk who I was, I sat in the far left corner of the lobby. It was at that moment that I saw what appeared to be a middle aged woman in a tan overcoat standing at the entrance of the lobby.

A few moments later, I saw Will come into the lobby, loosening his necktie and looking very stressed. He walked past the woman and was just about to head to the elevator when she stopped him in his tracks.

"Will?" she called to him, causing him to come over to the woman. "Please, can I talk to you for a moment? Just a moment of your time for 16 years, that's pretty cheap."

I was shocked that this was indeed Will's wife. He told me that he was married, but not to this woman.

"What do you want?" he asked, impatiently.

"I want to come back," she pleaded. Almost immediately, I could see that Will and his wife were not on good terms and I could see why he wanted to go out on this date with me.

"No," he said firmly, standing his ground. However, his wife was not going to back down that easily.

"I have no excuse," she cried. "I deserve anything you do to me. I'm just begging you to be kind."

It seemed to me that Will was becoming unfaithful to this woman and that sort of reminded me of my own troubles with some of the men I used to date. Still, I wanted to see how this went and I crossed my legs and continued to listen in on this conversation.

"Stewart become unlovable now that he's out for my job?" remarked Will, crossly. At that moment, I began to remember of that young man that was meeting with my father.

"I never loved Stewart," gasped the woman, shocked at what Will had just said to her. "It was a mistake, Will. I'm going to talk to him. Stewart never, for one moment, meant anything to me."

Of course, Will was not convinced by this plea for mercy.

"And you think that makes it better?" he hissed. "That you betrayed me over and over again with a man that meant nothing to you? To know that you betrayed me for nothing?"

Just as Will was about to walk away, the woman grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket in an attempt to stop him.

"Don't be such a smug…" she retorted back, attempting to grab his jacket and stop him, before Will turned and pulled his sleeve from her grasp.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, leaving the woman shaking in fear as he made his way towards the elevator. "And keep away."

So, Will left the woman alone and still shaken by what had just happened, the woman left the lobby and it was at that moment, that I got up and made my way towards Will's room, not realizing of the events that were about to transpire.


	7. In Room 825

Chapter 7

"In Room 825"

Soon after Will had left the woman alone in the lobby, I followed him quietly towards his room in the Mayflower, so as he would not notice me. As I followed him, I could tell that he was feeling very upset about his behavior towards that woman. At the same time, I wondered that maybe could he be married to her? Those were the questions that ran through my mind as I followed him to room 825, a room on the eighth floor of the hotel. After a few minutes, I quietly walked over and knocked on the door, hoping that he would respond right away.

"Will?" I called out to him. "It's me, Laura. I'm sorry I was late."

Instead, I heard silence from the other side and that meant Will was very upset about something and he was not telling me. Plus, we were already late enough as it was with our dinner date.

"I know you're upset, but could you just open the door," I said, exasperately. "Open it."

Just then, I heard a noise and saw one of the maids doing her usual cleaning rounds. Knowing that she could get into the room, I walked over and asked her to open the door. She spoke Spanish and once she opened the door, I thanked her in the language and walked inside the hotel room, which was small with a bed and bathroom, almost like any typical hotel room.

Slowly walking inside, I saw Will, sitting by the king sized bed with what appeared to be something around his wrist that was chained to the radiator.

"I want you to go," he said quietly.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked, slowly walking towards him, seeing that he had a set of handcuffs that he used to chain himself to the radiator. "What have…what have you done?"

"I want you to go," he said quietly again.

But, I wasn't going to leave him now. Here I was, all dressed up for a dinner date and I wasn't going to back out now.

"No," I replied, determined to stay as long as possible. "Tell me why you've done this."

Will was silent for a moment, before looking out to the window where the sun was beginning to set and then looking back down to the handcuffs that held him.

"It's getting late," he said. "And I think I'm dangerous, especially at night."

"And..." I replied, sort of understanding what he was trying to say. "You're afraid that when it gets dark, you'll attack me?"

"Yeah," he said, looking back towards me for a second. "Remember what I was talking to you about down at the lake? About the wolf that bit me back in Vermont?"

"Yes," I said, trying to understand more of Will's situation. "I remember."

Will then turned back towards the window and sighed heavily as he tried to come up with the words that he would use to respond to what I asked him.

"I don't know," he sighed. "But, I think I'm turning into…something else."

"Into the thing that bit you?" I asked. "Into the wolf?"

"Yes," he replied, looking back to me again and I began to realize that my time was being wasted.

"Tell me where the key is," I said, impatiently.

"I don't have a key," he replied, sighing. "I don't even know where I got the handcuffs."

Now, this came as a shock to me and I began to think back to when Will was at breakfast the day before. Could it be that maybe that he wasn't sleepwalking as he had claimed to be?

"You don't have a key?" I asked, shockingly. "Well, then what was your plan? Just sit chained to the radiator until you grew paws?"

"God," he sighed. "You almost make this seem like it isn't happening. I don't- I didn't... I don't have a plan. I didn't think past not hurting anyone and I don't think there's any way to open these."

However, I stood there thinking that if he wasn't going to find a way to open his own handcuffs, then I would. I wasn't the one who had been sleepwalking in the middle of the night and stealing a pair of handcuffs.

"Well, you don't know who you're dealing with," I said, putting my purse on the bed and sliding off my brown coat. "You see, when you're a druggie and a delinquent like I once was and you want to get daddy you…you get arrested…you come into contact with the criminal element of society."

I walked into the bathroom to search for a key or something, but was unable to find anything.

"Well, you pick up stuff…aha!" I continued, suddenly spotting a paper clip that held a stack of papers together. "Thank you and you think that you're never going to need and then one day you meet a guy who chains himself to the radiator and it all falls into place."

As I spoke, I took the paper clip and straightened it out to make it almost like a pick that I could use to open the handcuffs and get Will free of his bonds. Then, I sat down next to Will and began to start picking at the handcuffs as he sighed heavily again.

"I don't understand," Will sighed. "Why do you want any of this nightmare?"

"You mean, instead of the gaiety and warmth of my normal life?" I asked as the sunset lightened my face with makeup on it along with the diamond earrings that I chose to wear. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I like you, because you're a good man and that's very exotic to me. I never thought I'd meet a good man who looked at me the way you do."

"You don't know I'm a good man, Laura," Will replied.

"Oh, yes, I do," I said, continuing to pick at the handcuffs.

"Then why is this happening to me?" he asked. "I thought the evil was only cursed to evil men."

"Oh, no, not at all," I replied, trying to make the best of a bad situation. "I could have told you that. No, the worst things happen to the best people."

Suddenly, I thought I had heard a click, but to no avail.

"Ooh, I almost had it," I said, wincely, nearing getting these blasted cuffs opened. "You know, maybe, you might consider that you're not cursed at all, that maybe, you're sick."

Will just stared at me with a grim look on his face almost as if he thought I was lying to him. But, I did remember telling that I was almost a psychiatric nurse that night on the lake.

"I mean," I continued, using my knowledge from my nursing days. "That there are brain tumors that can cause all of your symptoms."

"Tumors?" Will gasped, suddenly in shock. "What are you saying? Are you serious?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," I replied. "I know this because I was almost a nurse, remember?"

"Oh, God, if only that could be true," groaned Will. "How we lower our sights…"

"Well," I said. "I say that we get you examined for physical causes before we take for granted that you're becoming…"

Suddenly, I heard the click I was looking to hear and the handcuffs were finally opened and Will was free from his self-imposed imprisonment.

"There we go," I said, getting the cuffs off the radiator. "Okay, on your feet."

So, we got up and then I took the cuffs with the intention of putting them back on Will's wrists. It was very clear to me that going out for dinner wasn't going to happen and instead the time had come for me to express my love to him and for him to express his love to me.

"Let's get you re-handcuffed," I said, intending to have a little fun with him, much to his annoyance.

"Well, maybe it isn't necessary…" Will started to respond, but I cut him off with a shushing sound.

"Hands behind your back," I instructed, placing the handcuffs back on his wrists. "There. Well, you seem pretty helpless now."

I then started to unbutton the top of his shirt when I took notice of what appeared to be a silver medallion.

"What's this?" I asked, grabbing the charm in my hand.

"It's a good luck charm," Will replied, smiling like he never smiled before.

"Does it work?" I asked, opening his shirt to expose the bare skin underneath it.

As I opened his shirt, he suddenly began to develop the initiative of undressing me. To him, he wanted to see the real me underneath the clothes that I was wearing as much as I wanted to see the real him underneath his clothes.

"Well, today isn't turning out too bad," he said as I placed my hands underneath his shirt. "Laura?"

"Yes?" I asked, feeling giddy like a teenager.

"Nothing," he said, as he lowered himself towards me. Suddenly, I released my grip and Will fell to the floor as I joined him and we made our passion together.

This was no longer a dinner date, this was a love date and I was living it for the first time in my life.

However, all good things had to come to an end as the next day would tell us…


	8. Your Wife Was Found Dead This Morning

Chapter 8

"Your wife was found dead this morning…"

I couldn't exactly remember what happened during my sexual intercourse with Will. The last thing I remember was getting on the floor with him and he undressed me while I undressed him. The next thing I knew, I found myself fast asleep in his bed as we continued to kiss passionately into the early morning hours. However, our private time was interrupted while Will was in the shower and I was still in bed. As I continued to wake up, I heard the sounds of a knock at the door to the hotel room and immediately got out of bed and threw on my white bra and white panties.

"Who is it?" I asked as I threw on my white slip.

"Police," replied the voice, which was a male voice. I quickly walked over to the door which was bolted shut, opening it slightly to reveal two men with one of them showing a police badge in my face.

"Detective Sergeant Bridger, NYPD," said the man.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Is William Randall here?" asked Detective Bridger.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked again. "He's in the shower."

"I'd much rather tell Mr. Randall ma'am," he replied. "So, can I come in and wait?"

Realizing that I didn't have much of a choice and that I was wearing a slip, I unlocked the door and allowed the police detective inside, throwing away any chance of having decent amounts of privacy.

"Will?" I called as he opened the door to the bathroom while I picked up my clothes off of the floor. "There's been, uh, some kind of a problem."

As I slid on my white blouse, Will approached the detective, seemingly unaware that he was even a detective to begin with.

"I see," he replied, walking over to the detective as I grabbed my black skirt from the floor. "I'm Will Randall and I'm renting this apartment. If there were any complaints about the noise last night…"

"Will, stop," I interrupted as I slid on my black skirt. "He's not the hotel manager. He's a police detective."

"Can I have a word with you in private, Mr. Randall?" asked the detective.

"That won't be necessary," replied Will, turning the detective's attention over to me, tucking my blouse into my skirt. "This is Miss Smith, my, uh, fiancée. She can hear anything you have to say."

I then zipped my skirt up and walked over to Will as he placed his arm over my shoulder in an attempt to prove to the detective that I was his fiancée. However, neither one of us were prepared for what the detective said next.

"Your wife was found dead this morning, Mr. Randall," said Detective Bridger, causing both of us to have shocked looks to our faces. "I'm sorry. She was murdered sometime late last night. Her body was found in Central Park."

It was at that moment where I began to think back to the previous night in the lobby. That woman that Will was arguing with was his wife. Will told me he was married, but didn't say to whom. When he said I was his fiancée, it was only to distract the detective, but this was completely shocking to us.

"How was she killed?" asked Will, gasping in horror.

"We have evidence that she was raped and that her throat was torn out," replied the detective. Will was so shocked to hear about this that he almost fainted and I had to sit him down on the bed, despite his protesting that he should stand. "Would you care to tell me where you saw your wife last, Mr. Randall?"

"Last night," sighed Will, trying to find words to say to the detective. "Last night, it was here in the lobby about 6:00."

"We interviewed the front clerk and she told us that you and your wife were arguing last night," said Detective Bridger. "What exactly were you arguing about?"

It was at this point that I had to step in, not for my sake, but for Will's.

"Don't answer any more questions, Will," I said, butting into the questioning.

"I'm just trying to clear up a fact, Ms. Smith," he replied, shrugging his shoulders at us. "As I said, the clerk who was on last night said Mr. Randall and his wife had argued."

"So you already know they argued," I retorted. "These are not straight questions. Just refuse to answer."

Feeling the slight bout of my retort, Detective Bridger then turned his attention to another question about Will's whereabouts.

"Well, I would like to ask about Mr. Randall's whereabouts last night," said Detective Bridger. "Certainly that's a straight question."

"Mr. Randall was with me last night, all night," I said, defiantly as I rubbed Will's back. "I arrived at 6:30 and I didn't leave. You can check that with the desk."

"I will do that," replied Detective Bridger. "We've taken some blood and tissue samples from your…the victim…and we're trying to match them with known offenders and it would really help if you would submit some samples…"

Now, this was getting personal and I interrupted the detective again.

"Forget it," I said defiantly. "Not without a court order."

"It's just a request, Ms. Smith," replied Detective Bridger, who then knew that the questioning was over and reach into his overcoat and handed us his cards.

"Here is my information in case if you need to reach me about anything," he said. "I would, however, appreciate it if you came down to the station later today and give us a statement, both of you."

"All right," I said, smiling politely even though I didn't want to.

"And, uh, thank you for your cooperation," replied Detective Bridger, who then left us alone in the room.

For a moment, Will just sat on the bed with a grim look on his face and almost immediately, I could tell that the animal in him had come out, although I refused to believe it.

"Why don't you get dressed and we will return to the cottage," I suggested to Will as I grabbed my pantyhose and slid them on my legs. "You can lay down in the bed for a while we sort this out."

Will didn't say anything as he walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. A little while later, he finished dressing and I slid on my high heels and grabbed my purse before we left the hotel room and headed down to the lobby, but not before the detectives had been to the front desk before us.

"Excuse me," Detective Bridger asked the clerk. "Do you know the name of the girl who came here last night? She had blonde hair and wearing a black skirt?"

The clerk then looked on her files and then looked back at the detectives.

"Yes, there was a girl who came here last night," replied the clerk. "Her name was Laura Alden."

"How's that for an airtight alibi?" asked Detective Bridger's partner as the two of them left the lobby.

This revelation of my true identity would throw me into this mix and this story would soon be reaching its climax.


	9. Back to the Cottage

Chapter 9

"Back to the Cottage"

As time would go by, the death of Will's wife was now starting to spread across New York City like a wildfire in 1871 Chicago. News of her death shocked many New Yorkers of the fact that she had been raped and killed in a manner so savage struck fear in the hearts of those who had been considered hard core New Yorkers. Even my father, who had come to respect Will, was shocked by the news as he and Stewart Swinton watched what was unfolding before their eyes.

"With her throat torn open," said the female news anchor. "Charlotte Skyler Randall, wife of the senior editor of MacLeish House, the publishing company recently purchased by Raymond Alden, was found dead this morning in a portion of Central Park of an apparent murder and rape. Police have no suspects in custody at this time."

The shock of this news caused my father to switch the television off, as news like this reminded him of the death of my mother and younger brother.

"My God," he gasped. "Absolutely shocking."

"Yeah, stunning, isn't it?" remarked Stewart, trying to hide his true feelings for Will. "I just hope that they don't go after Will."

"Why would they go after Will?" asked my father, shocked at what his youngest former employee had to say.

"The husband," replied Stewart, getting up to his feet. "That's who they would go after if there are no suspects and because of the fact that they were separated."

My father had to sit there and consider whether or not Will was really guilty of the situation.

Meanwhile, Will and I had left the Mayflower and were now out of the city heading back towards the cottage. Throughout the drive, I could see that Will was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he could have been the one to kill his own wife, the woman that he had chosen to marry.

"It's not that much farther, Will," I said as we drove out of the city.

"What if I killed her?" Will asked to me, leaving me speechless.

"What if you killed her?" I replied, scoffing. "Excuse me, but aren't you the guy I spent the night with? I mean, you look so much like him."

"I could have gone out after you fell asleep and not remembered it," he said, feeling slightly scared. Although I wanted to feel sympathetic for him, I couldn't. In reality, I thought Will was being ridiculous.

"Goddamn it, Will," I replied, a hint of disgust in my voice. "Why does it always have to be the worst news? The worst pain? The worst defeat?"

"Because what if it is?" he asked again.

"It's not," I replied as we drew nearer and nearer to the cottage.

Back at my father's mansion, Stewart and my father were continuing to discuss the future of the publishing firm in the event that Will was arrested and found guilty of Charlotte's murder.

"I mean think about it, Mr. Alden," said Stewart, getting up from his spot next to my father and pacing around the room. "If Will was to be arrested and sent to jail, it would be a Bonanza for the stock."

"Or it could be bad for the stock," replied my father. "I think this would generate unwanted publicity for the company and unwanted attention for my family."

"Think of it this way, sir," advised Stewart, walking over towards the door. "It's heat and it's gossip. That's what I think and believe that publishing is all about."

My father chuckled at this as the thought of what Stewart was saying was starting to help him understand what exactly was at stake for his business. Will was innocent until proven guilty after all.

"Well, you handle it in any way you think is best," he said to Stewart. "You are back in marketing."

"Thank you, sir," replied Stewart, feeling that he had gotten a piece of his life back.

However, little did I know that Stewart and Will had a rivalry and that Will didn't want Stewart working and growing in my father's business. To this end, Stewart was concocting his own plans of getting rid of Will once and for all.

"Now," said Stewart, turning back to my father. "If they do go after Will and I hope to God that they don't, but if they do, I'd like to put in another bid for the job."

"Go on," replied my father. "What is it that you want to put in for the job?"

"Randall's contract gives him the right to name his own replacement," continued Stewart. "And his name is Roy McAllister."

"I see," conceded my father. "Continue."

"What I am trying to say to you sir is," continued Stewart. "Would that contract still hold if Will was arrested?"

My father looked down at the ground for a minute before he looked back up at Stewart, thinking of what could happen if all else fails with Will.

"Yes, unless, of course, he was convicted of murder," replied my father. "So I guess you'll just have to keep your fingers crossed until a possible trial or court date is made."

"Well, I didn't mean…" began Stewart, before he lost what he was going to say.

"Really? What did you mean?" asked my father, as Stewart tried to hide his true intentions from my father.

"I mean that I love Will," replied Stewart, keeping himself from stumbling. "And I hope to God that he is innocent. But, if he is found not guilty, screw the job and if he is guilty, screw Roy McAllister."

This caused my father to smile somewhat and he got it in his mind, that maybe he could hook up this guy with me and I would fall in love with him and marry him. Of course, my father never really cared about my true feelings, so that was a fact and nothing more.

Meanwhile, we were nearing closer and closer to the front gates of my father's mansion and I saw what appeared to be mud on Will's shoes as he had stuck his legs on the dash of my Range Rover.

At one point, I had gotten so distracted that I didn't see that a tanker truck was coming towards us. However, the honking that the driver had made, distracted me from causing an accident.

But, at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder what if Will was telling the truth? What if he did kill his own wife? Why wouldn't he just confess he did it and turn himself in? These were the thoughts that ran through my mind as we got to the front gates.

"Where are we?" asked Will, waking up from his nap.

"We're almost home," I replied, still shaken by the near accident I had caused. "You'd better duck down."

So, Will did as he was told and he ducked down as we got to the front gates of the mansion, that was being guarded by George, one of my father's guards.

"Hi, Ms. Alden," he called.

"Hi, George," I replied as we drove up to the front of the cottage, where I saw another one of my father's guards, Tom, walking in from the nearby woods.

"Stay down," I said to Will as I undid my seat belt and got out of the car walking towards Tom, who acknowledged me as I walked towards him.

"I'd be careful of the woods if I were you, Ms. Alden," he said. "I think we may have some wild dogs getting past the fence."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide my witnessing to Will's activities.

"We found a deer, something brought him down," replied Tom and almost immediately, I could tell that was probably from the night that Will stayed at the cottage.

"Thanks. I'll be careful," I said and bade Tom good night as I continued to think back to the deer that was found. Will was not lying when he had said that might have killed his wife. After all, who would wake up with blood on their shirt?

Those were the thoughts that ran through my mind as I went back to my Range Rover with Will still staying low.

"I want you to lock me up before it gets dark," he said, clutching the amulet he had gotten from the Indian doctor.

"Then what?" I asked, confused to Will's request.

"Then maybe it won't happen," he answered, smiling slightly.

"I don't know where else to put you but the barn," I sighed, not being able to think of what to do. "Everything else has windows."

"The barn sounds good," he laughed, smiling at me. "The barn sounds great."

As Will stared at me, he continued to smile and hope that he was going to beat this curse. I wanted to believe the same thing, but my mind was still not convinced.

"I'm gonna beat this, Laura," he sighed. "I'm gonna beat this."

Suddenly, he heard a fainting noise out in the distance and little did I know that it was another one of those senses that he had developing in him.

"Your phone is ringing," he said and I looked back to hear it, but I heard nothing.

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice filled with surprise.

"I can hear it," Will replied.

"I'll be right back," I said and began to run towards the cottage as fast as my legs could carry me.

Despite the fact I was wearing high heels, I could stay stable as I ran through the barn and up the stairs, my black skirt flying up to reveal my white slip underneath. Finally, I got inside and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, gasping for air.

"Laura Alden?" replied the male voice.

"Yes?" I asked again and after a moment, the voice revealed to be the detective that Will and I saw earlier at the hotel.

"This is Detective Carl Bridger, NYPD," said the detective.

"Yes, I know who you are," I said, continuing to gasp for air after my fast run through the barn.

"And, as you see," said the Detective. "We now know who you are. We asked the clerk who you really were and she gave us your name."

Now, my cover had been blown, but still I had to comply with what the detective was trying to tell me.

"Did you just dial?" I asked, feigning my thoughts of him finding about who I really am. "About how long have you been ringing?"

"About two minutes," said the detective. "I've been trying to reach you since you left the hotel. Now, the reason I am calling you is that I giving you the option that you can come in tomorrow with Mr. Randall and give me the statement that I asked for today."

The detective was giving me time, but I knew that if I brought Will in, then we would both be found out. I had to protect him and honor his wishes, no matter what the cost.

"All right," I replied, my voice falling quiet with a slight twinge of fear. "Do you still want blood and tissue samples from Mr. Randall?"

"Well, I'm afraid they'd be useless," replied the detective, chuckling slightly. "We seem to have messed up the tissue samples that we took from the body."

"Why? What happened?" I asked, the nerves starting to creep up inside of me and causing my emotions to kick in.

"There was canine DNA found in all the tissue samples," answered the detective and hearing those words caused my eyes to fill with tears. "So that could mean that the victim was attacked by some kind of animal after she was killed or it may mean that one of the lab assistants pet a dog and she forgot to wash her hands. So…"

But, I couldn't listen to it anymore and hung the receiver down. All I could do at that moment was pace around the room and cry, knowing that Will was a killer and that he was now a wanted man.

As I paced back and forth, the thought of Will being a wanted fugitive continued to circulate through my mind. Will was the first man that I had ever truly fallen in love with, despite the fact that he was married.

I had to protect him, no matter what the cost…


	10. At the Police Station

Chapter 10

"At the Police Station"

The shock of being told about Canine DNA being found in Will's wife body sent shockwaves throughout my body as I just paced around my cottage, trying to hold back my tears for Will, the first man that I truly loved. Once I had pulled myself together, I left the cottage and made my way back to the car where I thought that Will would still be inside. I knew after that call that the police had made, Will was already becoming the creature that he was telling me about.

As I walked to the passenger side door, I could see that he was gone and was wondering where he could be. But, before I could start looking, I felt the presence of someone coming towards me. I turned around and gasped in shock to see Will was the one standing before me, looking very calm, cool and very collected.

"You scared me," I gasped, trying to get myself together. "You were right, the phone was ringing. It was that detective, Bridger from earlier today."

"And what did he say?" asked Will, smiling like nothing was important.

"Well, he traced me," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "And now he is threatening to subpoena us if I don't give him a statement tonight."

Will was silent for a minute and I could tell that he was sensing the fact that I had fear in my eyes.

"Would you be all right if I go in?" I asked, wanting to make sure of what was going to happen.

"Yes," replied Will, calmly. "But, don't look so scared. Maybe there is happy endings even for people who don't believe in them."

All I could do was nod in agreement to what Will had to say. But, I couldn't help but be scared, because not only was the man I love accused of possibly murdering his wife, but he was becoming more and more animal with each passing second.

"Before you go," added Will. "I want you to know something. I've never loved anybody this way. I've never looked at a woman and thought: If civilization fails, if the world ends, I'll still understand what God meant if I'm with her."

Little did I know that those would be the very last words that Will would ever speak to me. Once the sun started to go down, I led Will into the barn and placed him in an empty stall just across from Fleeting Ways. Fleeting Ways did not take this lightly and began to whinny in fear of Will, whom had the scent of a wild animal that animals could track.

Meanwhile, as I drove from the cottage to head down to the precinct, I could see my father standing out in the distance, seeming like he was watching the whole episode unfold before his very eyes. I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't because there was much more at stake.

The drive to the police station was a lot shorter, but to me, it felt like an eternity. At the same time, I began to silently cry again knowing of what could happen if Will was sent to prison. I had found the man I wanted to love and I was going to do everything in my power to keep him free. Once I had parked the car, I started to make my way up to the main floor and as I entered the waiting room, I saw an African American family with what appeared to be the mother in a state of utter sadness.

"If a rich white boy had had his fingers torn off," she cried. "somebody would be in jail by now."

Hearing this woman cry for her son made me feel like going over and offering my support to her, but I couldn't. They would probably tell me that it was a man with shaggy hair that did it. So, it was best that I didn't go over.

However, as I told the receptionist why I was here at the precinct, a strange young man in a gray sweater and shirt came over to me, almost like he wanted to offer me his own seat.

"Here, Ms. Alden, take my seat," he said, but almost immediately, I began to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"No, that's all right," I replied, feeling uncomfortable.

"Please," he insisted, but I stood my ground.

"No, I want to stand," I replied, trying to step away from him.

However, there was something strange about this man that raised alarm bells in my head, although I didn't act on it at the time.

"You don't know me, do you?" he asked. "I'm Stewart Swinton."

"No," I replied.

"I've been known to visit your father, but we have never really met, you and I," he said, walking over towards me. "I'm a friend of Will Randall's. He's the husband of…"

"I know who he is," I interrupted, hastily.

I had to hide the fact that he was trying to find out Will's true identity from this guy, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Oh, you've met, I see?" he remarked.

"No, I just know the name," I replied, trying to pretend like I never knew Will.

"Well, all I can say is this is such a terrible, terrible thing," sighed Stewart, his head bowing down for a second. "I'm just in shock over it. I mean, Will Randall was more than a friend and a colleague. He was my mentor."

"And you were his protégé?" I remarked.

"Yes, he was," replied Stewart. But, just then, I noticed him doing something that immediately made me extremely uncomfortable. He took my left hand and placed his nose to it, sniffing it like an animal.

After a moment, he looked back up at me, smiling like someone who had just won the lottery.

"What an interesting scent you have, Ms. Alden," he said with creepy eyes. "At once new and familiar…very familiar."

"Thank you," I replied, smiling at the very nice compliment he had given me.

But, just then I took notice at his right hand, which had a bandage on it that wrapped around his right hand.

"Were you bitten?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" he remarked.

"Were you bitten by an animal or something?" I asked again, which made this man seem very strange in response to my concerning question.

"What an odd question," he remarked, his scent towards me growing stronger. "What a very odd question. What made you ask such a question?"

"I don't know," I replied, trying to not spill the beans about Will. "People…you know… when people are bitten, often times, it's on the hand and…"

However, Stewart quickly interrupted me with a totally different question of his own.

"What are you here for?" he asked, in a very perverse voice.

"I…," I replied, nervously trying to continue covering up the facts. "They want information about the publishing house and I'm standing in for my father."

Suddenly, the door of Detective Bridger's office opened and he came out looking for Stewart.

"Stewart Swinton!" he called over to him. "Come on in."

But, before Stewart would leave me, he had a few plans of his own that he wanted to share with me.

"Would you have a drink with me after I am done?" he asked. "I'd really like to get to know you, and perhaps I'd like to tell you a little bit more about Will."

It seemed that to me that this guy wasn't as bad as I thought he was and I happily accepted the invite.

"Thank you," I said, happily. "That's very sweet, of course. I'd love to."

"Wonderful," he said, his eyes looking down towards my feet. "Well…"

Suddenly, he did the most perverse act of the night when looked up my skirt and began to sniff at my white panties before pulling his head out from it and began to sniff at the rest of my clothes, before turning away towards Detective Bridger's office.

"Don't break our date, now," he said.

"Oh, I won't," I replied, pretending like I was going to keep it.

As soon as he went into the office, I knew that something was telling me that this was the guy that may have killed Will's wife and was trying to frame him for murder. Knowing that both of us were I danger and that my privacy had been violated, I immediately dashed out of the police station and started began making plans for Will and I to leave the country.

But time was of the essence and there was not a whole lot of it.


	11. Barn Dance of Death

Chapter 11

"Barn Dance of Death"

As I raced faster and faster from the police station, I knew that not only my personal space had been invaded, but also it appeared that to me, Stewart was the one who killed Will's wife. There was only one way out of this situation and that was to flee the country together. As I drove towards the cottage, I got on my car phone and got in touch with a travel agency on last minute travel arrangements.

"Yes," I said, talking to the travel agent on the other line.

"Going with two pilots?" asked the travel agent.

"Yes," I said.

"Will there be anyone else with you?" asked the travel agent.

"There will only be the two of us," I replied, hastily. "It will be myself and a sick friend. So if you would please have it as near the gate as possible?"

"That's no problem," said the travel agent. "We'll have everything for you in about an hour."

I thanked the travel agent and hung down the phone, my soul filled with determination to get us out of the country and away from the long arm of the law. I had been in jail once for being a drug dependent young woman and I wasn't going back. My relationship with my father was already at a low point and I didn't want it to go down even further than it already was.

"George!" I called to our front guard as I drove through the gates. "No one gets through without a call. No one, understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Alden!" replied George as I drove past him. Soon, I got to the cottage where Tom was already walking towards me. I stopped and quickly got out of my Range Rover as he approached me.

"Just wanted to let you know you had some pretty restless horses in the barn tonight," he said.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's all right," I replied, climbing up the stairs to the cottage. "Steer clear of the barn tonight, Tom. And will you tell the others?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said and left me alone as I walked inside the cottage, looking for anything to pack for a trip out of the country.

For the next few minutes, I dashed around the cottage, grabbing medicine, clothes and other essentials to take with me. I even thought about changing the clothes I had on, but decided against it as it would only delay the inevitable. Finally, I stuck everything I had collected into a brown suitcase and ran back out to the Range Rover where I stuck the bag inside along with my purse.

Next, I began to race as fast as I could over to the barn to get Will out of the stall he was in. It didn't really matter if he was becoming a werewolf or not, he was still my lover and that's all there was to it.

However, just as I was about to reach the barn, I tripped over something and screamed as I fell over. To my utter horror, someone had been murdered, his shirt wide open and his eyes glazed over with death. It was for a moment that I realized that the dead body I was looking at was Tom's.

"It can't be," I thought to myself, getting to my feet, whimpering like a lost dog. "He's coming for me. What should I do?"

Suddenly, before I could even react, someone quickly dashed over and grabbed me tightly, placed a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. It was none other than Stewart Swinton himself, now looking like a werewolf just as much as Will.

"Good evening, Ms. Alden," he said, evilly. "May I call you Laura? Laura, if you scream, I'll kill you. I'll just break your neck, okay?"

He released his hand from my mouth and as I continued to breathe heavily, I knew that I was in mortal danger, but in order to keep him from breaking my neck and killing me, I had to stay calm and go along with him.

"This is a surprise," I gasped, as he licked the side of my neck. "How did you get in?"

"I smooth talked the guard," he replied.

"Well, if anyone could do it…" I said, but Stewart quickly turned me around to his attention before I could say anything else.

"Now, Laura, don't play anymore games with me," Stewart said, coldly. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" I said, sweating due to all of the fear that was coming out of me. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about," growled Stewart. "You know what is happening to me. You are playing games and I asked you not to. You pretending to not know Will and now this. Don't. Don't pretend anymore. You know what happened to Charlotte, didn't you?"

He shook me like a rag doll in an effort to get an answer out of me, but I wasn't going to give up the ghost just yet.

"All right," I whimpered, as he rubbed his hands against the collar of my blouse. "I do know Will and I do know what is happening to you. Will told me, but only after I asked if there were any more at home like him."

However, despite my confession, Stewart felt unconvinced about what I had just said to him.

"Oh, come on, I'm not a fool, Laura," he snarled.

"I know that," I replied, nervously.

"If you find me so attractive," growled Stewart, shaking me once again. "How about if I rip these clothes off your body and lick you to death, right now, darling? How would that be?"

It was at this point that I wasn't going to take it anymore. Stewart was asking for trouble and he was about to get it, right here and right now.

"I don't know. I'd have to try it first," I said as he started to touch me.

"Ooh, you're very good," he said, thinking he was going to get what he wanted.

"Thank you," I said and at that moment, I kicked him in the family jewels with my knee and ran back into the barn with Stewart in hot pursuit.

Knowing that he was going to kill me one way or another, I had to at least attempt fight back against him. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and fired it right at him in an attempt to blind him. While he was distracted, I swung the extinguisher at him and hit Stewart right in the face as I turned and ran towards Will's stall. But, my victory was short lived as he jumped through the smoke and pushed me down to the ground, causing me to drop the keys that could have gotten Will out.

"Why hello Will, locked you up, did she?" Stewart asked triumphantly as he threw the keys into the air, making me unable to let Will out. I could tell that he was going to rape me and I had to get away from him at all costs.

I got up and Stewart pulled my brown coat off and threw it away, leaving me in my white blouse and black skirt. Before I could get a chance to escape, Stewart jumped to a stall and looked down at me with a perverse appetite in his eyes. I tried to run again, but he grabbed at me, digging his claws into my neck through the silk of my blouse.

"No!" I screamed as he threw me back onto the ground, determined to rob me of my virginity with Will watching helplessly from the stall that I had put him in.

Before I could get to my feet, Stewart grabbed my skirt and pulled it up along with my slip, trying to pull down my panties. His claws then began to scratch at my panties, scratching the bare skin of my buttocks underneath before flipping me onto my back, where I managed to use my high heels and kick him in the face in an effort to defend myself from his lust.

But, it was no use as he flipped me back onto my stomach and pulled my behind closer to him, where he wrapped his arms around my waist as he tried to pull down my skirt, clawing at my panties and at my legs, scratching through my pantyhose. At this point, I knew that this was the end of my virginity and that I could tell he was going to strip me naked and then kill me. My life began to flash though my eyes and I thought that I was going to join my mother and my brother.

However, just when it seemed like it was going to be over, out of nowhere, Will jumped out of his stall and onto Stewart's back, causing him to release his grip on me and that I was free from Stewart's wrath. The two werewolves fought it out as I watched from the sidelines, and at one point, I attempted to fight at Stewart with a pitchfork, but since he had his way with me, he threw me over to the side where I slammed into a stall door and was momentarily knocked unconscious.

The next thing I remember after regaining conscious was that the door going out to my cottage had been flung open and I saw Will dunking Stewart in the pond in an effort to drown him, before throwing him against the stairs of my cottage. For a moment, it seemed as though Stewart was dead and Will began to walk away feeling as though he had won.

However, I didn't think Stewart was dead and when I saw him moving, I noticed Tom's gun and quickly grabbed it when I saw Stewart get back on his feet and grab a pair of shears, before leaping into the air and advancing towards Will.

"Here goes nothing!" I thought as I fired the gun several times at Stewart's chest, killing him as he yelped out in pain and fell back into the pond, turning back into a human. For the first time in my life, I had violated one of the Ten Commandments which was not to kill and while I never killed anyone or anything before, this was the first time that I had killed and it was to protect the man of my dreams.

All I could at that point was put the gun on the ground and get on my knees, trying to beg for forgiveness and as Will came up to me, I gasped as I looked at him, now no longer looking like the man that I met. For as far I knew, that this was the end and the time had come to say goodbye. My emotions were so high that I couldn't even speak and after a few moments, Will ran off into the woods and he left me sobbing at the scene of the destruction.

It was over, Will was a wolf now and I would never see him again…or was it?


	12. Way of the Wolf

Chapter 12

"Way of the Wolf"

So here I am, back to where this story began, in my bedroom after the love of my life assumed his new form and journeyed into his new home. As I sat on my bed, I could tell that my father and the police would soon be coming to question me about my whereabouts while I was present at the deaths of George, Tom and Stewart Swinton, the man who tried to rob me of my virginity and honor.

At that moment, I felt something sharp pierce me and after walking to the mirror, I look and see something: a bite mark on the back of my neck, possibly from either the night of my passion with Will or just recent from Stewart's attack on me.

"I'm coming for you, my love," I thought to myself as I smiled at the mark on my neck.

Immediately, I grabbed a trash bag and began to undress myself of the clothes from the attack. I first slid off my black high heels; then I pulled off my torn pantyhose; next I unbuttoned and pulled off my torn and dirtied white blouse and unzipped my torn and dirtied black skirt. Finally, I slid off my white slip and threw it along with my white bra and white panties into the trash bag.

With my torn and dirtied clothes discarded, I immediately went into the shower and changed into a black turtleneck sweater and dark black jeans, so as to hide my involvement from my father. As I was doing my makeup, I heard a commotion outside my cottage and I could tell that it was my father and the police.

"Is my daughter all right?" demanded my father to one of the grounds people. "Have you found my daughter?"

"I thought she was with you," replied the groundsperson, much to his annoyance.

"Laura!" he barked as I did my hair quickly and opened the door to my cottage to see him and the police detectives from earlier in the day coming towards me.

"What's happening?" I asked, pretending to not have known anything. I heard gunshots and I was afraid to come out."

"Are you with Will Randall?" asked my father. "Where is he?"

Rather than just spill the beans right then and there, I decided to feign my story even further and continue to cover up for my lover, who was now deep in the woods.

"I'm not sure. I just hung up on him," I replied, stepping down the stairs. "As far as I know, he's on his way to Teterboro Airport. I told him I wasn't going with him and he hung up on me."

Of course, this wasn't true, but my father believed me, thinking that Will could not cope with the pressure of serving under my father or facing justice for his own wife's murder and left the country to avoid prosecution.

"If you don't mind, Ms. Alden," said Detective Bridger. "We would like to check your cottage."

"Of course," I replied, thinking that the police would discover my involvement and blow my cover. "What's happening?"

My father then stepped forward with a look of sadness deep in his face.

"The groundspeople saw Stewart Swinton on the property tonight," replied my father. "They said that there was gunfire between Stewart and Tom. Laura, Tom's dead."

"We also found that Stewart had run down one of the guards with his car," added Detective Bridger. "We also have reason to believe that Will had not been responsible for what happened."

A sense of shock came over me as I heard what the detective had said. But, there was a good reason for it as I looked over to my father.

"I told the police that Stewart was trying to get Will kicked out of his job," said my father. "They also said that you charted a plane at Teterboro Airport, possibly to get Will to safety."

"After you had taken off," added Detective Bridger. "Swinton had a look on his face that made us aware that he could have been involved in Charlotte Randall's murder. He bolted before we could question him any further on his intent."

At that moment, my father stepped forward and at that moment, he confessed something to me that sent even more shockwaves down my spine.

"You need to understand something, Laura," he said. "I had taken a keen interest in Stewart because I thought he would not only be a promising publisher, but also a good future husband for you. If you wish to disown me forever, I will understand."

I could have disowned my father right there, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. At that point, I realized that my father was trying to break me and Will up.

"I'm not going to disown you," I said, my animal instincts and mannerisms starting to take shape. "You were just trying to save me from a disastrous relationship. I would have left him within a week. He was much too tame for me."

At that point, I stepped forward and kissed my father on the cheek as a way of saying that I still loved him despite all that had happened between us over the years.

"I was hoping that maybe this time you could come in this time and give us your statement," said Detective Bridger.

"It would be my pleasure," I said, smiling to the detectives. "Can I offer you something to drink? Another vodka-tonic, perhaps?"

All that Detective Bridger could do was shrug his shoulders in surprise to what I had said to him and as I walked past him, he remarked to my father and his partner.

"How the hell would she know what we've been drinking?"

"I can smell it," I replied. "I can smell it from a mile away."

So, I walked away from the three men who were present and as they looked at each other with dumbfounded looks on their faces, I slowly walked towards the mansion where my father lived and then over towards the woods where I heard a howl out in the distance and I knew almost immediately that it was the man of my dreams in his new form and new body.

Soon, I began to transform and assume the form of a female wolf where I would remain with my love and my lifelong partner…free and forever as creatures of the night known as…

Wolves.


End file.
